Månen
by NorwegianFangirl00
Summary: Lukas is a 16-year-old boy, who lives in the 1800 hundredths in Norway. When his father disappears, he and his little brother Emil is struggling to survive. What happens when the dump into a Danish boy on the run? Lukas is Norway, Emil is Iceland, Mathias is Denmark. DenNor and Anko family fluff, Some angst, Maybe some very light cursing in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Mathias was handsome, according to himself that is. His blond hair was always styled and clothes always new. Well, that was the life he lived in Købenavn in Denmark about 3 weeks ago . all of this had dramatically changed, now he was running thru a forest so far away from his home, or what used to be his home. It was late summer, the forest smelled fresh and free but the taste of blood in Mathias' mouth overcome the smells.

Mathias, as he ran was getting warm and sweety, and he was carrying all his belongings with him. His clothes were getting torn from all the branches and bushed he had pushed himself thru. his face was filled with mud, some intended for "camouflage" and some unintended as the roads were pretty muddy.

He had been chased a lot a long time now. As soon as he saw the knights in the small village he had stayed in for the last five days, he sprinted into the woods. and of course, to his lucky, they had started chasing him AGAIN. He just wanted freedom, to live in peace in a peaceful village with peaceful people. Smelling flower and maybe drinking a glass of fresh mink. and maybe have an opportunity to go to a bar or a pub once in a while.

But right now he just needed a place to hide, a place to stay. After running past what felt like 1000 trees, he thought that he had shaken them off. He looked behind himself as he passed a huge boulder covered in moss, they were not there. As he sighed in relief he crashed into a person.

"Dust , se deg for a!" The person shouted in Norwegian as they both fell to the ground. Even though the voice was angry, it sounded soft and almost angelic.

"Sorry," Mathias said confused, but when he got to himself he looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It seemed like they changed colour, glistening like the northern lights. Ombre blue almost purple. He was suddenly so lost, It was like time had stopped. The boy looked like a prince from a fairytale. He had a little silver cross pin in his light blond hair. He was slim, a bit shorter than Mathias himself. Beside him was a pretty braided basket. The basket had a cupel of mushrooms and berries in it, recently picked from the forest. But Mathias couldn't take his eyes of the beautiful yet cold face.

Mathias let a " Wow" escape his lips as he stared at the cute forest boy how was supporting his upper body with the left hand on the ground.

Mathias mentally slapped himself afterwards and took the chance as he had it.

"Hey, kan du hjælpe mig lidt? please please" Mathias whisper yelled in his own language as they were both still sitting on the ground.

"Why in the world would I help a Dane I have never even met before?" The fairytale prince got up from the ground and brushed off some dirt. He didn't look happy, actually, he looked pretty tired. Bags under his eyes indicated that he hadn't had enough sleep.

" Please!" Mathias said and looked desperately at this boy.

" I really need, it! A-and I can work for you and and pay you some of my money" he stuttered and begged with his knees in the mudded forest ground.

"What do you need?" The Norwegian boy asked with an emotionless face after thinking for some time. His blond locks slowly blowing in the wind.

"Just a roof to sleep under, maybe a cupel of days I don't know"

"What ?"

"You Danes have so many taxes and stupidities and now you want to live in my house too !?"

This wasn't going so well for Mathias. It wasn't weird that the Norwegian people didn't like the Danes that mutch. They often came to Norway thinking they were better than them because of the education in Denmark. They also came with high taxes and craved a lot of money for Norway's already poor people.

"I will pay you all the money I have on me, just hjælpe mig, please?

Lukas didn't want to admit the truth to himself, but he needed that money. A lot had happened recently and he was getting more and more worried about Emil.

About a year ago their father had disappeared on one of his hunting trips and never come back. Without him, they hadn't had any meat in months. Last winter they had almost sold everything they owned to buy food and firewood. The consequences of all of this were hard, both he and Emil had gotten even skinner fast. And in the back of Lukas' head, he knew, that this winter was going to be worse than the last one. Now that they almost didn't have anything, He needed money. Emil needed it.

But could they trust this Danish boy?

" kan du hjælpe mig lidt?" = Can you help me a little? (Danish)

«Dust , se deg for a» = "Jerk, Look where you're going!" (Norwegian)

 **Hi! I really hope you like the story so far!**

 **I am trying to upload as frequently as possible. I am from Norway ( don't be so harsh on my English btw, it's not my first language) So I think I am going to have a lot of Norwegian fairytale references and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mathias was making a puppy dog face and begged this foreign Norwegian boy on his knees. The forest floor was dirty but he didn't mind that right now. He really needed to place to stay. Luckily the sound of horses and men had faded away. Finally, after what felt like hours the boy sighted "fine" tired of The Dane's nagging.

Mathias quickly lighted up into a grin. After Mathias had said thank you a bit to much, the boys shook hands as they introduced themselves. The other boy's name was Lukas. He had a blue tunic matched with a leather belt and leather shoes.

Mathias noticed that Lukas started to look around himself, clearly looking for something. His eyes glanced from the mossy bolder to the trees all around him.

"EMIL!" Lukas suddenly shouted.

" EMIL! Where are you?"

"My little brother, where is he?" Lukas started whispering and desperately moving his body around looking for this brother of his. Mathias didn't know what to do except patting Lukas' shoulder with his hand, Lukas pushed it quickly away.

"EMMIILLL!" Now the Norwegians voice sounded really scared. The boy's body was shaking and he looked ready to run.

"Lukas! I am peeing!" A tiny voice shouted back from behind a tree not that far away. Lukas lowered his shoulders and let out a sigh of relief.  
Mathias couldn't help but laugh at the situation and the funny reply.  
Earning a death glare from the beautiful and annoyed prince of the forest named Lukas.  
"A man gotta do what a man gotta do" Mathias was proud of that sentence.

Lukas turned away from him annoyed

A little boy came running behind the trees a while later. This boy also had a braided basket and his hair was slightly lighter than his brother's. His clothes were a bit big for the small kid. The tiny boy smiled but quickly hid behind his brother when he saw the stranger. It was clear that they were brothers, they had the same eyes and the same look.

"Emil, this is Mathias and he is going to stay with us for the night"

"Hei " Emil muttered still a bit afraid.

Mathias bent down to the boy's height.

" Hej, I am Mathias" The smile Mathias gave him made the small boy relax and he gave a small smile back.

As they started walking to Emil and Lukas home, Mathias tried to keep up a conversation. Mathias twiddled his thumbs and tried not to say anything awkward.

"Sooo I pee sometimes too," Mathias said awkwardly to the smallest of the boys. At first, the boy just gave him a confused look. " Well, what an opening line Mathias¨ Mathias thought and facepalmed himself mentally for the second time that day.

"it would be weird if you didn't " Emil answered while giggling shyly as he followed his brother down the path over the forest hill. The sound of birds from not far away surrounded them. The two boys laughed, while Lukas looked slightly irritated a bit ahead of the others.

Mathias kept asking questions as they walked thru the oak forest. To Mathias, it seems like Lukas and Emil had walked there thousand times before. A path through the forest and upwards towards a hill. Matthias wasn't a boy how liked to keep quiet and he wanted to know more about these brothers.

"How old are you guys? I am 17" He said still with a goofy simile glued to his face.

" I am 6 and Lukas is 16" Emil answered and grabbed his brother's left hand. Now the three boys walked on a line.

"Are we there yet?"

"Do you guys live alone?"

Lucas answered some of the questions with a short answer, Emil sometimes filled in more in detail.

His worries kind of flew away as he walked with the boys he just met. And his childish and funny personality couldn't be hidden anymore. And the knights, well they were forgotten. at least for the now.

 **Hi! I know this chapter was a bit short but the next one is a bit long. I am really excited for the next chapter, it is one of my favourites. Really hope you guys like the story so far. I have a lot of ideas for this and I think it is going to be super fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

A small cabin came into view, It had a grass roof and it reminded Mathias about a small hill. The walls were built up by logs in the Norwegian way, a bit torn with a small window in between them. Beside the cabin stood an even smaller house with some amount of wood stacked on the side. Mathias assumed that it was the toilet when he saw the tiny heart shape on the door.

An old iron key was brought from Lukas leather belt to his hand. When the door was opened the three boys stepped inside. The house only contains two rooms. The room they stood inside now was the main room, it contained a small kitchen on the right with cabinets and counters. On the left, it was a nice living room with a single bed, that seemed like it was used as a sofa. Besides it, was a small dining table with four simple chairs. On the wall beside the door, they just went inside were a fireplace to cook on. The second room was placed further in and it seems to be a bedroom with a bigger bed.

The boys put their shoes on a small mat that was placed in front of the door. Even though the cabin was quite nice and clean Mathias could see that these boys didn't have a lot of money. The furniture was torn and they didn't have a lot of stuff laying around.

As it slowly started dripping raindrops on to the windows, Lukas made a dinner with the help of Mathias. Or the Dane tried to help but ended up just watching Lukas do it. Mathias had never cooked in his entire life and for Lukas, he was just in the way. Emil was sitting on the single bed and played with a stuffed teddy that looked like a puffin, minding his own business.

Mathias taped his foot and sat back on a chair. He was impressed by Lukas skills to make so much food out of almost nothing. He made fricking bark look tasty, how Lukas milled the bark into a type of flour. The boy seemed to be inside his own bubble with the fluor all over his hands, his clothes and also some of it in his hair. Watching the Norwegian made Mathias wondered why the two brothers were all alone in this tiny house. He had so many questions that wanted he answers on, But he decided to give the easy annoyed Norwegian some rest. After all, it was most likely a burden to the boys to have him here in the first place

"Dinner is served, " Lukas said in an emotionless tone. The dinner consisting of bark, mushrooms and some oatmeal in an iron pot.

"buuut luuukas!" We had this yesterday too and it is gross" Emil made a grumpy face and made a little "yukh " sound.

"Emil, you have to eat !" his brother snapped back, clearly annoyed.

"I don't wanna !" Emil stomped his foot and marched in anger into the bedroom, slamming the door when he got inside. Lukas sighted, his eyes glued to the oak table in front of him. The only sounds in the room were the rain outside and the fire crackling in the fireplace. Mathias began twiddling his thumbs, the smell of Lukas dinner was in the air. it didn't smell bad, but well Mathias had smelled better dinners. With a tree spoon, Lukas slowly gave himself and Mathias some dinner.

The two boys started eating in an awkward silence. Matthias could taste the fresh mushrooms and he realised how hungry he was.

A couple of minutes went by and they could hear a tiny snuffling voice from the bedroom. Like the small boy tried to convince himself how everything was going to be fine.

"Emil, I know you're hungry. Just come and eat something with us, I am sorry I snapped at you" Mathias had never heard the voice of the Norwegian boy that soft before. Now more angelic than ever. The door squeaked as it slowly opened up. The tiny boy leaned against the door with his puffin curled up against his chest.

His face was red and his nose was running. Hair in front of his eyes as he looked down and took a seat beside Mathias. The rest of the dinner was eaten in a slightly less awkward silence. It was clear that they were all tired. Lucely for Lukas, Mathias had given all his money to him as they arrived the house, with was about 6 kr (Norwegian valuta) (in the old time, 6 kr is like nothing today). This made him a bit calmer about their economics. In exchange, Mathias could live with them in the house in a cupel of days. But he had to chop wood and work for Lukas whenever he was asked about it.

The Dane had no plan at all, just staying away from big towns and cities. This two brothers seemed rather interesting to him. It was like they were casting a spell on him or something. Especially the oldest one was making his mind go all weird and fuzzy. His eyes could just mesmerise him.

Even though the sun wasn't set yet, they were getting tired. In the Nordic countries, it was always like that in the summer. sometimes it felt like the sun never would set.

Before Emil went to bed, Lukas always used to read him a fairytale. They were often about trolls, princesses or a guy called Askeladden. This evening he was reading a story called " The boy who went to the northern Wind, to get his fluor back" (original title: **Gutten som gikk til nordavinden og krevde igjen melet**.")

Emil was in his pyjamas under the down duvet in the bedroom. Lukas was sitting on the edge of the bed and Mathias was on a stool in the doorway. He was also listening to the fairytale and the soft voice of Lukas reading.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy who went to the barn to get some flour, his mother was going to bake a bread" Lukas read." But when he was on his way back the Northern wind flew by and grabbed the flour from him. "

"Since that was the last bit of flour they had, the boy started to walk to the northern wind to get it back."

"After the boy had walked far and long he finally found the northern wind"

Emil giggled when Lukas made a weird voice that was supposed to be the northern Wind. The rain outside made the evening even more fitting for a fairytale and the smell of fresh rain was in the air.

"I don't have any flour young boy," Lukas said in a deeper voice, he was really trying his best to imitate the voice and sounds as he read. He was getting really good at it if he should have said it, himself.

Emil kept giggling as he covered his face with the old duvet. Mathias was now leaned against the doorway, he was feeling pretty sleepy himself.

"But instead you will get a carpet that gives you a ton of the most beautiful dishes if you say: _I would like some beautiful dishes_ when you put it on a table"' Lukas kept reading and Emil smiled and let the duvet down again. Suddenly Emil talked, interrupting Lukas.

"it would be nice to have a thing like that," He said it Just as happy in his tone as he used to. Deep inside Lukas must have felt this sentence because his eyes slowly went dull and depressed for a quick moment. Then he just continued to read.

When the boy in the fairytale met an old lady, Lukas tried his to imitate this old woman's voice. This made Emil laugh so much that he almost feel out of the bed. Lukas grabbed his little brother just at the right moment and kept him in his embrace. The boy started tickling his little brother, who was unfortunately very ticklish.

"hahaha stop it Lukas hahaha"

"you'r so mean! hahaha stooopp!"

Mathias was smiling in the background. This moment was so cute, he thought to himself. Mathias felt an urge to join them, to feel their happiness with them. He had never connected with his family and seeing them there laughing and smiling even thou they had so little made him a bit sad. He was kind of jealous because in a way, they were so much richer than himself. They had love.

"Then the boy and his family lived happily ever after, og snipp snapp snute så var eventyret ute*" Lukas slowly closed the book, and placed it on the nightstand. Emil had a tiny sleepy smile on his face, satisfied by the ending of the fairytale.

"The boy needed to go so many time to the northern wind" Emil yawned and told Lukas as the boy's eyelids got heavier.

"mhhm" Lukas answered and kissed his little brother on the forehead, then he smiled at him. A loving and caring smile.

"God natt " The candle was blown out and the small boy soonly drifter into a slumber.

"snipp, snapp, snute så var eventyret ute" - Norwegian way to end a fairytale. Eventyr means fairytale. **Snipp Snapp snout then the fairytale is out.**

"God natt" - Goodnight


	4. Chapter 4

" Why were they chasing you?"

The question was broth up by Lukas as he sat down at the dinner table joining Mathias. It was asked quietly with the thought to not wake up the sleeping boy in the neighbour room. Still, the question was asked directly and seriously.

" What, I wasn't I ..."

"Don't try to lie to me, I saw it in your eyes, I also heard the horses running" Lukas glace was steady, calm and emotionless.

Mathias could feel his heart beating faster and faster. How was he supposed to tell him, he didn't even know this guy? He couldn't tell him. If he knew they would throw him out for sure, look at him with shame and disrespect. Mathias desperately tried to look for an answer but it was like his head froze. He should have seen this question coming. He twisted his thumbs nervously and looked up at Lukas' face. Then his mouth just began to speak of his own and suddenly he had said it.

"ehh I slept with the Danish princess"

"What ?"

"Sorry that is not true, I just needed a lie on the spot, sorry again. wait, are you blush ." Mathias pointed a finger at the other's cheeks. Then he was interrupted by the now flush pink Norwegian.

" As I was saying, I just need to know how this will affect me and my brother" Lukas was now calm again and very serious. He was simply afraid, he didn't know what the Dane had done to have the Danish knights chase him, for all he knew Mathias was a dangerous criminal. But even though Lukas didn't talk with a lot of people he found it easy to see their intentions. He read them like sheets of saw something in this Danes eyes, something real, those eyes were not a threat.

"You can stay, for now, I kinda need a bit help before the winter anyways" Lukas held his emotionless look. As for Mathias, his grin riched from ear to ear.

"Thank you thank you " Mathias could not stop shaking the man's hand and almost jumping up and down in the chair.

"I am only doing this for my own benefit, don't forget that" The Norwegian gave Mathias a glare and went to the kitchen to do the dishes. Mathias simply went to the bed that was made up for him in the living room and soon fell into a deep slumber. Something he had not done in a long time.

Lukas would later see a goofy smile on the sleeping Danes face as he passed by on his way to bed next to Emil. This Danish boy sure is something for himself. Lukas thought, he had never met someone who was somehow so careless and free from all the struggles of the world.

Lukas kept thinking as the night became darker and Emil's small breaths where sleeping beside him. Where did Mathias get all that fancy clothes from ? and all that money too? Was he a thief? Where he a high-class son or something? but then why where he so weird, awkward and childish?

Lukas rolled around on top of the deerskin. His little brother in his dirty white sleepwear was rolled around a bit. Now the duvet only covered half of his body. Lukas slowly reached out and covered the boy again. The child curled up again and found a comfortable position.

Lukas was often awake at night, the thoughts about their struggles were making him tired but unable to sleep. Soon the winter was here, with the frost that froze the all the scars. Leaving it in pain. Destroying Lukas mind with it's game called life and death. The smal life that now lay beside him, the only thing he had left.

Mathias was now, even though he didn't know it, the brother last chance to not freeze or starve to death,

 **Hi! I have been kind of busy lately, with a lot of exams, test and other school stuff. I also went on tri in the weekend where** **slept outside and went kiting. (skiing after a big kite that drags you across the mountain) It was really fun and it also reminded me of how cold it is to sleep outside even when there is just -5 (Celsius). I have slept outside in a lot colder before too and it inside a snow cave(what? XD)**

 **When I write I try to be as real as possible so I like to refer to real experience and for example the nature of Norway. And I have to give credit to my younger brother who I kind of based Emil out of ( mixed with his "older" personality)**

 **Kind of short chapter again but the next one is longer again:)**


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fbb05007f01366b7d7682196594ab4a"As days went by Lukas tried to get used to the Dane existing in his household, even though he was an annoying idiot. Mathias also ate way too much and were loud and clumsy. But he did do his jobs, as Lukas had told him to. He often spent his days at the lake fishing or simply cleaning the house (somewhat, let's be honest, Lukas probably needed to clean it again after he had tried)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a19b972036d8d933719ae6aed9a5a70"Even though Lukas would never admit it, It was nice to have another person on his own age around. He never really had any friends growing up, usually, he kept to himself, even before Emil was born. So maybe it was the right time to try having a friend? and, it wasn't looking like this weird and obnoxious Dane was going anywhere anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="268b3fa0e19216f41d1c6087b8d77298" Even though he got a bit jealous at times when the Dane started to play with his younger brother. They would draw things or play Vikings or just fool around. He thought he never would be able to play with Emil like that, like a child. Like a brother and not a parent. But as long as Emil where happy, he didn't have the energy to care./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="876ec580515de3d1f3dcc290e17691f8"The air where getting colder and the leaves on the ground made a cracking satisfying sound when Lukas stepped outside the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was a dry fall this year. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The green grass on their roof had turned yellow and Lukas had to find Emil's hat and mittens again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5acd6d8ef691e495bd8d1c090efc2d8"Their small house lay upon a hill about 20 minutes walking distance from the town, if Emil wasn't going with and the weather was nice that is. Because of the knights, Mathias had kept himself at their home or at the lake when the other where away (usually Emil at school and Lukas working) but today this was going to change. Lukas had become sick and tired of the Danes complaining about how boring it was. They were now pretty sure that the knights were far off. Lukas had nearly ever spotted them himself after Mathias showed up. Finally, Mathias was able to see something other than the log wall and the woods outside of the brother's house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15011cdc3ba9f61eae0938fcca5ec96f"This morning the air felt unusually fresh, and Matias where super ready to face the tiny town./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb5f35ebab80b2f9dd4176ab2193f79b""Prrrr, it is getting pretty cold now !"Mathias shivered and rubbed his hands together, walking and jumping beside Lukas. Mathias had kind of borrowed some clothes from Lukas that used to be his and Emils fathers. The one they hadn't sold that is. Wich wasn't that much. The Dane wished that he had broth more clothes with him. It was even colder in Norway than in Denmark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf6b6539a3ca6a3222b4a6c687a4adf1""Indeed, and I think we need some more clothing too since you were stupid enough to not bring anything with you, " Lukas spoke as Emil jumped down the path a bit ahead of the others, busy cracking all the ice that made a thin layer on top of all the puddles. Mathias was joking it off when he «just by acident» cracked some ice himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8f9179594c4bd65e9a1329e44e5b268""Make sure you don't get wet Emil" Lukas's tone was tired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37be7a12c9bfc4124525b52949a9774c"«but you know maybe we have money to buy some more wool clothes now that I sold all the fish I cathed" the Dane had actually made up quite a skill towards the fishing now. Even though they ate most of it themselves, Lukas could then save up some of the money he earned at his small job as an assistant at the shoemaker./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42af5dc470430ea87d4fe1ed97fcd95a"\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The town could nearly be called a town. It was just a couple of wooden houses and a muddy road that led to a marked. It also had a tiny stave church, a backer, some small shops and a house with roamed a doctor. Not a clinic, but the doctor worked there, at his home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6cc543bf17628ea2e0e5e7d04289c5f"With this "new" coat on, Mathias walked alone with sounds of people, horses and business surrounding him. His lips in a grin. This handsome man was on his way to the marked, he had just separated from Emil and Lukas. Emil was going to school and Lukas didn't like when he went the way alone. Well the school was really the stave church where the priest teaches kids things like writing and simple math. Lukas preferred to pick up and deliver Emil rather than make him walk by himself through the town./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fee511e41f1303237549470f7f9240d0"They planned to meet in the centre of the marked about half an hour after they separated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89b2bf72b63b9b400705e0ae5f8b601b"Later Mathias would find out that the marked was always packed. And today was no exception. People in a hurry, rushing thru the streets to buy groceries and doing other errands. Sounds of horseshoes hitting stones and clinging money surrounded him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c506509e451b7a0402fe09f1f8f8037b"Mathias needed to get some potatoes, oatmeal and wheat from the local farmer who was standing at his usual spot at the marked as Lukas had told him. The guy was a quiet big man with a lot of muscles but, the Dane found out that he was kind as a lamb. He smiled at the man and handed him some coins from the coat pocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="112fdcafe90c94b1b98ce95f9ee24bd2"After receiving the groceries and paying the man, Mathias checked his pocket watch that was one of the things he had broth with him from Denmark. It was ten minutes until he was supposed to meet up with Lukas. Then a delicious smell hit his nose, a smell of buns, bread and other fresh baked goods. He looked around and noticed that it was coming from the bakery. Following his nose, he made his way to the bakery. It had a big pipe on the top of the building and a sign on the side that resembled a bread. The flour squeaked as Mathias shoes hit the wooden floor inside. He was quickly overwhelmed with even more delicious smells when he entered the big oak doors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e653bcfa3acd22f855be7001f6e189fd"Behind the counter were some delicious fresh baked goods. They seemed soo tasty, of course, he just had to buy a bread. Just the thought of happiness on Lukas face made him smile. Even though Lukas would be a bit mad at him because they were expensive. But it would be fine when he tasted it, Mathias thought as he bought a bread and thanked the baker and his wife. The bread was still hot inside the paper bag. On his way out of the small bakery, he noticed something on the wall. It was a lot of papers and poster about news and other stuff. Espeessialy one of them got his attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92ea763ea832f5875447bd4241cbb1c6"It was a wanted poster and it had a picture of Mathias himself on it. The reward was high. His heart began to pump and Mathias took a quick look around himself. The poster contained information on why they wanted him. In a panic, Mathias quickly grabbed the poster and showed it inside his pocket. He had only looked at the poster for about 2 seconds but he knew one thing for sure, Lukas could never find this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83c1c17abbdecdb8f2e64fd9d9fe7be9"The Norwegian was standing in the middle of the square, wearing his scarf, and a big wool sweater. His cheeks and nose had a mild pink blush to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e46323519296c735747b30afa65bc4""There you are, what have you managed to buy so far?" Lukas said as soon as the Dane was close enough to hear him over the sounds of the marked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5418545d3f14f36d3112bf3a8adae501""Hehe" Mathias tried to not think of the poster and just showed the warm bread into Lukas' arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fae39d1ce40082b4750c8349ded7033""Mathias!" Lukas sightedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" you know backer bread is too expensive, we should rather bake them our self." Well, Mathias should have thought this thru. He gave the Norwegian a small innocent smile and answered:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"but like, it smelled so good!" Mathias forced the poster deeper into his pocket and tried not to sound style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're a stupid Dane, you know that?" The Norwegian said in his usual kind of mad style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nervous in the tone Mathias style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well I guess, I am a bit stupid, Nor? yeah, I'll call ya Nor. But you are going to love me when ya taste this awesome bread!" Mathias had his characteristic smile again and thought about the clever nickname. Lukas used to call him Dane a lot so why can't he call him Nor?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37b9ceffe43c09b603739d05abbbc2fb""Will see about that" Lukas said sarcastically as they started walking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37b9ceffe43c09b603739d05abbbc2fb" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37b9ceffe43c09b603739d05abbbc2fb"strongHi guys :) I am not dead yay! tho I feel kind of dead from all the school work... /strongbuutstrong I will not leave this story behind, /strongIstrong have a LOT of plans. I even have some chapters done, but then I decided to add something in between. /strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37b9ceffe43c09b603739d05abbbc2fb" /p 


End file.
